


The Wolfsbane Deception

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, First Time, Harry loves it anyway, Knotting, Lots of come, Lupin isn't what he seems, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or potion use?, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Snape and Lupin are liars., Somnophilia, Third Year Harry, mentions of mpreg, same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: When Harry goes to check on his new favorite professor after he doesn't show up for class, things take a turn he couldn't have expected.





	1. Chapter 1

               Harry really liked the new Defense teacher. He didn’t treat Harry like he was special because of his scar, but he did seem to like him, unlike Professor Snape. Professor Lupin even invited Harry to come to his office for tea whenever he wanted. That’s how this whole situation started. When Remus didn’t show up for class, and instead Snape took over the lesson, to teach them about werewolves of all things, Harry got worried. He went to Remus office and Remus didn’t answer the door. So Harry tried the knob. It was unlocked. He walked in looking around.  
               “Remus? I came for tea? Are you here?” He called, walking towards the door at the back of the office that led to Remus’ actual quarters. Harry hadn’t ever been inside but he approached the door and knocked. Remus wrenched the door open and grabbed Harry, dragging him in with a growl.  
               “I’m so sorry Harry, this isn’t going to be pretty and I’m very sorry you had to be dragged into this.” Remus’ eyes were crazed and he kept licking his lips and he was holding Harry’s arm to hard and suddenly Harry was scared of what might be happening.  

                “What do you mean? Remus? What is happening?” He asked, his voice quavering with fear. Remus growled and leaned in and sniffed at Harry’s neck.  
           

             “Harry…It’s the full moon. I…I’m a werewolf. And during this time of the month I don’t have very good control of myself. And I…I’m sorry Harry but I need you. It will hurt and you will hate me, but I promise to heal you in the morning…” He pushed Harry towards his bed and threw him down. “Incarcerus!” He cried and ropes bound him all over and he was suddenly trapped. He cried out. Remus whispered a second spell and suddenly Harry was naked. “I’m sorry Harry…I’m not…I’m not myself. And soon, when the moon is finished rising…I’ll turn, and I’ll take you. But I’m going to be careful and prepare you now. So you aren’t so damaged. You’re young…and small…and ripe…” he licked his lips and eyed Harry.

                      The boy was bound on his knees, arms bound together in front of him and his arse in the air, His legs were free and Remus approached him and stroked a hand over Harry’s plump arse. He whispered another spell and pointed his wand at the boy’s rump. Harry jerked as a strange cold sensation swept through him and he felt liquid leaking from his hole. He was terrified, but he knew that magic was a funny thing, and Remus really couldn’t help it. So he held still and let the man rub a finger over his virgin hole. It felt…strange, and made his penis twitch. He wiggled and Remus chuckled, his laugh dark as he pressed a finger through the first layer of muscle in the boy’s hole.  
                     Harry actually moaned and Remus’ cock ached. But he would wait til he shifted. But he pressed his finger in, slowly starting to stretch the boy’s hole. The boy’s reactions were delicious, and he whispered another spell to loosen the muscles more. He pressed in a second finger and Harry actually groaned and tipped his head forward, pressing back against his fingers. This was going to be amazing. He added a third finger and scissors them. Harry was nice and relaxed and suddenly he felt the pull of the moon. He growled and added a fourth finger.  
                          Harry was shocked, this wasn’t something he had ever expected but he…he liked it. And when Remus started trying to add a fifth finger, the idea of having his entire hand inside him made him shiver and he pushed back against the fingers. Remus didn’t quite manage to get the fattest part of his hand inside him before he pulled out with a gasp.  
                         “The shift is coming, don’t fight me Harry, I wont…I won’t bite you if you don’t fight.” He said, and then he whimpered and groaned and there was a snapping noise, Harry looked over his shoulder. He saw Remus dropping to the ground and writhing. But Harry couldn’t see him once he was on the ground. Suddenly there was a loud growl and Remus stood. Only Remus wasn’t a man anymore but a huge wolf, the size of a small horse. He looked at Harry and immediately jumped on the bed. The instincts of an animal he sniffed at Harry’s arse and licked his hole. Harry moaned and buried his head in the blanket. Remus buried his tongue deep inside Harry and ate his arse like the animal he was. Harry found himself loving it, his small cock twitching and leaking over the blankets. Suddenly Remus stopped and mounted him. Harry could feel the wet point of something jabbing against his hole for a moment until he found the hole and rammed inside. Harry cried out, barely stopping himself from trying to jerk away. Remus started thrusting into him, fucking him hard and fast. It probably only lasted a minute before his knot started swelling, the stretching of his rim and the pressure inside was enough to have Harry crying out and coming on the bedspread. Remus shoved inside deep as his knot swelled to full size, tying them together. Harry had been holding up pretty well until then, but the sudden swelling combined with the lightheadedness from his intense orgasm had him passing out. 

                   When Harry woke up he could hear Remus weeping. He opened his eyes, and saw Remus sitting naked in a chair across the room. He had his head in his hands.

  “Remus? What…what’s wrong?” Harry asked sitting up, only to cry out at the sharp ache from his bum. Remus looked up quickly but only looked more upset when he saw Harry was awake.  
          “Harry! Are…are you ok? I don’t…” he started crying again. Harry got himself up, trailing a sheet because Remus had banished his clothes.  
  “I’m ok Remus…you told me it would hurt…it isn’t that bad.” He said, walking closer, he laid a hand on Remus’ shoulder. Remus looked up at him in surprise. 

 “I told you that? I…we spoke?” Remus said, looking confused. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

             “Yes? I came to your rooms to have tea, and suddenly you were pulling me in here and telling me you didn’t have a choice, and you were sorry. You don’t remember?” Remus shook his head sadly. 

                “Occasionally I black out before the moon even rises. I didn’t…I would never have believed I could do something like this. I’m…Harry you have to understand how sorry I am…and I understand if you want to tell Dumbledore. I’ll start packing my thing’s tonight.” He looked down at his hands sadly. “It’s a shame. If you knew how hard it was for a werewolf to get a job…and a good job like this…but….no…it’s better to be on the streets starving then to endanger children.” He shook his head. Harry felt a bad feeling in his chest and shook his head. 

                  “It’s ok Remus…I wont tell anyone. I know you couldn’t help yourself. I…can you give me back my clothes now though? I would like to go get a shower.” He blushed. He could feel the crusty residue on his belly and between his legs. Remus nodded and waved his wand and Harry’s clothes appeared in front of him. He blushed but dropped the sheet to dress quickly. He swore he saw Remus eyeing him, but he dismissed it when he looked at him and the man was looking away. He stood and bit his lip. He did hurt rather badly.

             “Do you happen to have a pain potion I could take? Usually I would just go to the hospital wing but…I know I can’t. And it does ache.” He blushed fiercely. Remus nodded and went to rummage around in a cabinet coming out with a small green vial. 

         “Here, take this and go get your shower. I’ll be resting most of the day and you have classes to get to still, it’s barely dawn.” Harry nodded and scampered off, drinking the potion down quickly he felt immediately better and was able to go about his day as usual. Though his mind replayed the night’s events on a loop. When it came time for DADA Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting but instead of Remus, Snape was at the front of the room. He sneered at Harry and Harry scampered to his seat.

               “Continuing on from your homework yesterday, now that you know how to identify and kill a werewolf, I will teach you about the Wolfsbane Potion, and before you ask, no you will not be brewing it in class, not even seventh years attempt it. It took me nearly ten years of trial and error to prefect it. The Wolfsbane potion enables a werewolf to retain complete control of their human mind during their shift…..” He continued to speak but Harry didn’t hear any more of it, he remembered seeing Snape bringing Remus that goblet of potion, and he now knew what it had been. And he also knew that Remus had lied to him. He felt like he couldn’t breath, and his heart was beating to fast and suddenly Snape was shaking him and calling his name and he looked up at the Potions Master and all he could manage to say was. “He lied.” Before he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

         Severus Snape was not a good man. He was not inclined to be heavily weighed down by morals or social expectations. But when Potter collapsed at his feet he could admit to a small measure of concern. He had been babbling nonsense before hand. Something about someone lying to him, and then he had collapsed into a dead faint. Now no matter his personal feelings about the boy, and what he would say out loud, the boy wasn't actually inclined to dramatics of this kind. He picked the boy up and carried him to the infirmary.

  
        Madam Pomfrey took one look at the boy and rushed over and took him from his arms.

  
"What happened Severus?" She asked, putting the boy on a bed and scanning him with her wand.

"I'm absolutely sure I have no idea Pomfrey, he collapsed in Defense, after I was giving a lesson. Babbling some nonsense about someone lying to him and then fainted." He said standing stoically, though he was very concerned about the boy at this point. Poppy was pursing her lips as she looked at the boy.

"He, Severus he has recently been sexually active. And he has been given a pain potion. One of yours from what I can tell." She was looking aghast at the boy and at Severus.

  
"Are you sure you have no idea what happened?" She asked. By this point in time sole pieces were starting to fit together. He shook his head.

  
"Not the foggiest, but I'm going to find out. Is the boy ok? Physically?" Severus took a step towards the bed before he stopped himself. Pomfrey nodded with a frown.

  
"Physically, yes, not much damage, but...who knows about mentally?" She frowned deeper. "Severus? Who would do this? We...we've haven't had anything like this occur in...almost 20 years." Severus shivered and gave her a glare that stopped her from speaking any further. But struck a memory in Severus that he wished he had managed to keep buried in the past. He swept out of the room dramatically, not saying another word.

 

  
He had been 15 when Sirius Black had told him where to find Remus, how to get through the Whomping Willow. But unlike the stories James Potter had not shown up in time. He had came through just in time to be tackled by a wolf. He thought for sure he was going to die.

  
But he didn't, the wolf ripped his robes off, quickly and efficiently, like it knew what it was doing. He was to scared to move, and he didn't understand what was happening until it ripped through his trousers and pants, baring his ass. He started crying then and made an attempt to run, but the wolf growled, digging its claws into his back. He still had the scars 20 years later. He held still as it began licking his hole, he wept and his cock hardened and he hated every second of it, but he had never been touched before and the fear and intimate touches were enough to have him rock hard in what remained of his pants. The wolf pulled away and for a brief moment Severus had thought it would end. And then it mounted. It's claws dug into his sides viciously and he could feel the hot wet thing pressing between his cheeks. He gasped and started begging, though he didn't think the wolf was listening. He could feel it's breath at the back of his neck, and it thrust twice before finding its target and slamming inside. His screams rivaled anything the rumors said came from the Shrieking Shack.

The wolf fucked him hard and fast, and he couldn't help responding, even though mostly it just hurt. It wasn't until he felt the knot start swelling that here ally started screaming and begging though. The wolf shoved it's knot it, it swelled, and he could feel the hot seed filling him up, the knot pressed against his prostate and he came in his trousers. The least satisfying orgasm of his life. He could feel blood running down his legs and he collapsed, hanging off the wolfs knot. The wolf was panting over him, liking the back of his neck happily.

  
He couldn't remember how much time had past before it pulled out, a gush of come running down his thighs with the blood. He held still for a minute and then looked behind him. The wolf was curled up in a corner and licking its red cock. He sat up, but it didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.  
He stood slowly, looking at the wolf as he walked backward. He could tell now that it was a werewolf. Not just a wolf. And he saw the Gryffindor robes sitting on a broken chair nearby. The wolf was Remus Lupin. He got to the tunnel and started to run sure the wolf must be following him.      He got out of the tunnel and James Potter was there with Sirius Black. Black was smirking and Potter looked upset. He hated that they had seen him like that.

"Ah Severus did Moony get a bit rough?" Sirius said, grinning. He could have punched him, but he pulled out his wand.

  
"You...you...do you know...how could you..." He couldn't speak through his anger, and he had to turn and run away. Potter followed him, stopping him at the door to the castle.

  
"I tried, I didn't get there in time. Did...did he bite you?" Potter asked and Severus gasped and had to think, but no, the wolf had kept its teeth away. He shook his head, looking away.

  
"You...you're bleeding. And your robes are ripped. What...if he didn't bite you what did he do?" He asked, looking concerned. Severus snorted.

  
"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" He said turning away from Potter to head to the door.

  
"He won't remember. He doesn't know what he does during those times. I'm...I really am sorry. You do need to go to the infirmary. I can...I can come with you and tell them I saw someone running away? Please don't tell them about Remus. He will be expelled. And he really doesn't know what he's doing." Potter looked about to cry.

  
"Fuck you and him Potter." He said, before heading inside the castle. He did go to the infirmary. And he refused to tell them what happened as they treated him, Pomfrey giving him that pitiful look. He never told anyone he knew who did it.

  
Now, twenty years later, he knew exactly what had happened to Potter. And he headed to Remus rooms to confront him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus beat his fists against the door to Remus quarters for minutes before the wolf opened them. Remus looked….deceptively penitent. Severus knew better. He backed him into his room and snarled.  
“Lupin. Potter is in the hospital wing. Do you have any idea why?” Severus asked, sneering and raising himself to his full height. Lupin cowered.  
“I don’t…What are you talking about? What happened to Harry?” He asked, his voice quivering. Severus glared. 

“As if you don’t know. Last night Potter was assaulted. Was tied up and raped. By a wolf. By you. And you have been taking the potion. There is no excuse for your actions. You were fully aware of what you did. Now tell the truth!” He hissed, Lupin falling into the nearest chair to cower and whimper.  
“I…Severus you must know I didn’t intend to hurt him. I…when the wolf calls I get these…desires. Powerful and irresistible. Before the potion…I didn’t remember. I would wake up…with blood on my cock and some poor 3rd year whimpering in the corner. I got good at obliviation. But…it started to haunt me when I was awake. I would…have dreams. It only happened a few times. But when I started to get on the Wolfsbane…I was myself. Clear headed. But the desires didn’t go away. God Severus….the boy must hate me. He showed up at the wrong time and he…he didn’t fight me. God he was so good for me…took my knot and came on it.” Remus’ face had transformed from one of pity to one of lust. Severus found himself reacting as well. His cock hardening under his robes. “He…he didn’t fight? He let you? What…what was that like?” Severus asked, his voice low as he sat down next to Remus. The idea of having someone…Potter or anyone else…a willing boy squirming on his cock. God he was just as bad as Remus!  
“Do you really want to know? I can…I can share the memory?” Remus said, pointing at the pensieve across the room. Severus licked his lips  
and went to the bowl. He only hesitated for a moment before he stuck his head in. And god it was beautiful! The boy whimpered and gasped and moaned. His little cock leaked and his hole twitched and ate the big wolf cock like it was made for it. Severus was rock hard, and his psyche was in the bowl but he felt a touch on his body. A hand on his cock. A cock against his ass. He pulled out and growled at Lupin.  
“If you want to fuck you’re the one spreading your legs Remus. Do you understand?” Remus’ eyes went wide and he shook his head. Severus grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him face first into the couch. Remus shook and fought as he rucked up his robes and dragged his y-fronts down. .  
“I was fifteen Remus. Fifth year. You didn’t obliviate me. I remembered. I had to limp my way to the hospital wing, and never say a word.” Severus spit on his cock and rubbed a thumb over Remus tight virgin hole. "I had never been touched Remus. No one had ever even kissed me, and there I was getting eaten out and knotted by a wolf. God do you have any idea how fucked up I was? You couldn't understand." He pressed his cock in, feeling the skin stretch and the sudden trickled of blood, making it possible for him to slide in. Remus gasped and...instead of fighting, rocked back onto his cock as if it was the best thing in the world. "Fuck Remus...you are a villain, youre cruel and unnatural. And I want to show you what you do to others. But here you are...squirming on my cock like a bitch in heat." Remus whimpered, but didn't stop. Kept fucking himself on Severus 'hard cock like he had never expected to know this. "That's it right? You're an animal, and you work on instinct, and it's telling you that i'm the alpha here Remus." Severus sped up, the clenching squirming thing on his cock enough to make him lose his composure.  
  
It was only minutes before he felt himself getting close, he reached down and gripped Remus' cock, and it was achingly hard and hot, and dripping in his hand, and it was only three stroked before he was coming, spasming around his cock like a vice grip. Severus cried out as he came, collapsing over Remus as he pumped him full of his seed. He pulled out, his cock covered in blood and come. Remus collapsed into a puddle, panting and sobbing alternately.

"I want Potter." Severus whispered. "I want to know him like you did." Remus nodded and drew closer.  
"I think we are damned Severus. I think we are monsters in our own right." And Severus just nodded, already planning a way to get Potter from the hospital wing and into his private, tender care.


	4. Chapter 4

                             Severus made his way to the infirmary without a second of hesitation. He knew what he had to do and his years of deception and obfuscation towards the Dark Lord had trained him well for this.   It took less than ten minutes to convince Pomfrey that Potter would be safer in his care. He had him floating on a Levi Corpus towards the dungeons before he knew it.

                            The boy was asleep, deeply under due to a combination of potions and spells. Severus lay him down in his own bed and stared at the boy, his delicate form in thin pajamas. He didn’t want to take the boy like this, not while he slept, but he couldn’t resist touching him. His hand trailed up one thin but finely muscled leg, massaging at the growing muscles of the boy’s thighs. He licked his lips and slid the boy’s trousers down, staring at that pretty pink cock. The boy was nearly hairless, only a slight fuzz around his balls and cock and Severus was instantly hard.

                             He had never allowed himself to think of this before, of the taste of that juvenile prick in his mouth of the way the boy hardened even in his sleep and moaned, of Merlin, moaned at the feeling. Severus disrobed and climbed up on the bed, putting the boy on his side and crawling up behind him, his cock snug between Harry’s thighs. He did a Lubricus spell, slicking up in the intercrural space. He reached down and toyed with Harry’s cocklet, thrusting his own cock between those perfect thighs and moaning. He was so close to coming, after barely minutes when he felt the boy jerk and shudder. He stopped quickly, afraid the boy had woken, before he felt the watery fluid on his fingers and realized the boy had came in his sleep. That was enough for Severus who thrust quickly a few more times before slicking the inside of his thighs with his own.

                                 Severus lay panting for a few moments, having enjoyed himself more then he could reasonably accept. He wanted to take the boy awake though. To taste his hesitance, and acceptance, to have what Remus had enjoyed. He slid off the bed and put his robe on over his nude body, no one to see him and question his bare ankles. He went to his lab and started cataloging. Amortentia wouldn’t work unless he believed the boy was truly in love with him. He chuckled at the idea and pulled down a bottle of crushed blister beetles. He smirked. A Libido Cantharis elixir would be perfect. The boy would be desperate, and a simple Lubricus spell with a Parus incantation would have the boy loose and dripping. Severus knew exactly what to do and sent and owl off to Remus as he started to brew.  


	5. Chapter 5

                    Harry woke up knowing something was wrong. There was a foul taste in his mouth and he felt to hot and when he shifted his legs felt sticky. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately noticed Snape and Lupin sitting at a table playing Wizards Chess. He frowned at the odd picture and then his stomach cramped, and he whimpered. Both pairs of eyes were on him in an instant.

                “Ah! Mister Potter has returned to the land of the living at last. I though he would just sleep his life away.” Severus said, with a smirk that would almost pass for a smile. Lupin rolled his eyes and stood walking to the bed. Harry shrunk into the mattress to escape. Lupin looked sad and raised his hands in surrender.

                “I’m sorry Harry. I understand your hesitance but since you’ve been asleep we have figured some things out. I am very sorry for what I did to you. But you see….it wasn’t my fault. You are sick Harry. You’ve contracted a rare disease that causes your pheromones to over react. Do you know about Pheromones Harry?” Lupin said, a look of concern that couldn’t possibly be anything but genuine on his face. Harry frowned.

                “Like…smells? That animals can smell? But I’m a person.” Harry said, his voice as steady as it could be with the aching cramping in his gut. Lupin smiled proudly

                “Yes! That’s exactly right Harry. Pheromones are scents that our bodies give off, animals use them to communicate different things. Humans don’t use them as much anymore, but because I am a werewolf I reacted strongly to them. Harry, you are producing mating hormones. And…the only way to fix it is for you to be bred.” He said the last part carefully, afraid of spooking him. Harry’s eyes went wide. Bred? Like getting pregnant? He was a boy, boys couldn’t have babies!

                “But…I’m a boy…you can’t breed a boy…can you?” He had been in the magical world for three years and had seen a lot of things in that time, so the idea of a boy getting pregnant wasn’t as strange as somethings. But he didn’t want too!

                “Oh yes Harry, you are a boy, and you are right, it’s not easy to breed a boy. But the fact is, that your body thinks you need bred. And we won’t put a baby in you, but with enough…material, your body will be convinced we have successfully bred you and it will stop. Do you understand?” Harry did actually understand. But the part that he was having trouble with was still sitting at the table in the corner.

                “Remus…when you say…we…you mean you and Snape right?” He saw Snape smirk and shake his head from the table, but not as a sign of no, just as though he was ashamed of the boy for being so dumb. Remus smiled reassuringly.

                “I understand why you might hesitate, but…me and Severus both have creatures in us, his great grandfather was a werewolf you see, and that means he can smell your pheromones and help get you satisfied.” Harry rather wanted to suggest that it was Snape’s overly large nose that made him able to smell pheromones, and not some phony generations old tie to werewolves, but he kept it to himself.

                “Ok. What do you need me to do?” He said, trying his hardest to be brave, while he was naked and aching and barely covered by a thin blanket, while two professors eyed him like he was a meal. Severus stood quickly and approached the bed.

                “All you have to do is submit willingly. I promise I wont harm you, and will bring you…pleasure.” Snape’s voice was surprisingly kind of sexy when he was whispering this close to your ear. He stood to his full height and pulled his robe off over his head revealing a very very white body. But a…well it was firm in all the right places, and there was a dark trail of hair leading down to an even darker patch of hair around what Harry couldn’t honestly say was the biggest cock he had ever seen, but only because he had seen Remus in wolf form. Seeing Snape’s dick made him feel funny and he licked his lips and pressed his legs together to hold off the want that was rising in him. Snape grinned and swooped in, tracing Harry’s recently licked lips with his own tongue. He didn’t hesitate to push inside his mouth, and Harry heard himself whimper at the first touch of Snape’s tongue. His hips jerked looking for friction, and Snape pulled the covers back to expose his hard little cock to the cool air of the dungeons. Snape grinned and reached for it, running potion stained fingers over the leaking exposed tip, and pinching lightly at the withdrawn foreskin. Harry yelped and pushed into the fingers and Snape took the opportunity to dive back into the kiss.

                “Say you want me Potter, and I will show you how good your body can feel.” Severus whispered in the boy’s ear. The boy shivered and nodded. “Please, Professor. I need…it hurts. I don’t know what I need but I want it.” He whispered back, the air between them sultry and warm, despite the damp shill of the dungeons. Severus nodded and lay him back, man handling his body to a prone position. He looked over the boy with a pleased smile. “Oh Dear, you are lovely.” Harry blushed at the compliment and squirmed.

                He glanced over as Snape spread his thighs to look at his most intimate places and saw Remus, sitting in a chair next to the bed, kneading at his crotch through his trousers. Harry licked his lips, realizing that he was waiting his turn. He turned back to Severus and smiled and lifted his knees to expose his hole. Severus made a noise like a gasp, but more dignified of course, as he stared at that puffy rim. The boy had clearly been used, but it didn’t make him any less delectable. He pressed a finger to the hole and the boy whined. Slick poured from him as the hole fluttered and Severus thanked Merlin for Lubricus.

                “You feel that? How wet you are? That’s your body trying to get bred. Begging for as much come as you can take. Do you understand?” He added a second finger, feeling no resistance from the tight hole. It clenched around his fingers. The boy nodded and tried to spread his legs wider. “Please? I need it…I need something.” He rocked his hips on Snape’s fingers and Snape growled in his throat. Remus growled back, his hand now down his pants. Severus added another finger quickly and when the boy accepted it gladly he pulled them out and grabbed his cock instead.

                He positioned himself at Harry’s entrance and pressed forward, the boy moaned as his hole sucked him in deep in one motion. Harry panted, and Severus gasped, and their hips rocked together. Harry reached up and gripped Severus’ shoulders, his nails digging in. Severus moaned and buried his head in Harry’s neck, nipping at the skin their as he fucked himself deep inside the boy. Harry could feel Severus against that special spot inside him, rubbing forcefully and making his body sing. It was only about a minute before he came for the first time, crying out and clenching down on Severus’ cock. Severus whined and held still for a moment, not ready to come yet.

                He recovered momentarily and continued thrusting, using the boy with abandon as Harry clung to him like an octopus. He fucked in deep and hard and it was Harry’s second orgasm that set him off, gasping as he filled the boy with a thick load of come. Harry whimpered and clenched around him. Severus had to pull out as he grew to sensitive and it was only seconds before a fully naked Remus was pushing him aside and flipping Harry like a doll and thrusting inside him. He had the boy on his knees, ass up and impaled on his cock in seconds and the boy cried out and whimpered and Snape could see a tear on his cheek from the sudden intrusion. He lay down facing the boy and watched his expression as the wolf fucked him harder and rougher.

                Remus didn’t take any care at all as he fucked into the boy and honestly it was quick and forceful, and he was burying his knot inside the boy within a few minutes of starting. Harry came a third time and collapsed in dead faint. Remus chuckled and looked at Snape.

                “Is he out?” He asked, Snape nodded. “I wonder if we can convince him this is a permanent condition. And that he will need regular treatments?” He smirked viciously, and Severus laughed.

                “It wouldn’t be that difficult. The elixir I used is quite mild, it only lessens your inhibitions and raises your sex drive. Harry is a natural born baby slut. We have been gifted with this. We shouldn’t turn it down.” He ran his hand over Harry’s sleeping back as Remus pulled his knot out with a squelch. Come leaked down the boy’s thighs onto the bedspread and Severus felt himself getting hard again. They definitely couldn’t let this get away.


End file.
